


It's Ripe in Here

by deebeenightshade



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archhead, Armpit Kink, Armpit fetish, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub, First Time, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sweat, armpits, fuck buddies, more than friends, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: Things get steamy late one night between best friends, Archie & Jughead.





	It's Ripe in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure unbridled slash filth. See tags for warnings.

Jughead Jones was dead, again. He could swear Archie's stupid games were jinxed against him. He paused the game and took a second to look around the room. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in a proper bedroom, in a house. He was still unsure about putting his friend and his dad out, but was grateful for the time being.

Archie bundled into his room. "Hey,," he said, panting, "you settling in okay?" Jughead nodded silently in response. Archie had been out for another run, his shirt was wet through, clinging tightly to his toned chest. He peeled his shirt off, revealing his soaking wet ripped torso. He wiped the beads from his forehead and dropped it onto the floor where he stood. He walked over to his drawers to get a towel. "Sorry, Juggie, I must really stink."

"No, man, it's good. I mean it's alright. It's fine. It's just... so good." Jughead caught himself gawping at his new roommate, dazed, almost hypnotized by his glistening toned chest, combined with the strong musk that was gradually filling the bedroom. Disoriented and embarrassed he quickly turned away. He couldn't think what had come over him. He'd never thought about Archie Andrews that way before. Whatever he was thinking in the first place.

Archie stopped what he was doing, taken aback by Jughead's frantic reaction. He smirked to himself. He was used to having this effect on people by now, but it didn't happen that often with guys.

"It's something the matter, buddy," he just couldn't resist having a bit of fun with his friend, "you look a little panicky?"

"It's nothing," Jughead snapped, his face turning red, "I mean, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. I wasn't checking you out." What? Why the heck did he say that? It just came out.

Archie was grinning like a kid who'd just won free rein of a candy store. This was too good, there was no way he was gonna let this go now. He moved in on his flustered friend, backing themselves into a corner. "Are you sure, buddy?" he asked softly, "you look a little hot. I think you mind be coming down with something. Let me feel your head." Archie placed his forearm on Jughead's brow, their bodies inching closer and closer.

Jughead couldn't help but breath in the jock's juices. The tantalizing odors were overwhelming his senses.

"What do you say, Jug, can I get you a class of water or something."

"I... I already told you," Jughead snapped back, trying to ignore these new feelings, "I'm fine." He pushed his way past and made his way on over back to the foot of Archie's bed. "Now, hurry up and get changed. I've been waiting you lick your sweaty ass at this game all night." Realizing too late his unfortunate slip up, he became even more red and breathless.

"What?!" blasted Archie. Stunned at how quickly Jughead was succumbing to his stink, but at the same time couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He loved feeding on the admiration, it made him feel powerful. "What did you say, man," just full on teasing at this point, "you wanna lick me where?"

Jughead protested, "That's not--"

"Ugh, that's gross. You're gross, dude."

"Okay, stop it! You know what I was saying."

"I heard what you said. You said you wanted to lick my ass."

"It was just a slip up."

"Hey, I don't know the technical terms. I've never done that to guy."

"Shut up! I was trying to say I was going to kick your ass at this game. Kick your ass. Not lick your ass. Kick your ass."

"Okay, Juggie, I'm starting to get a little alarmed with this fixation about my ass."

"Shut it!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Archie held up his hands, and started slowly turning his back on Jughead, "you're absolutely right, it was an honest mistake, I was being insensitive. We just have to get it out in the open and it'll all be okay."

"What the heck are you doing now?"

With one swift move Archie's running shorts slid down to his ankles, revealing his peachy ass.

"Archie! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Ugh," Archie grunted in unabashed pleasure while sensually flexing his muscles, stretching his legs and bouncing his cheeks, "doesn't it feel so good to free our bodies from these societal prisons we call clothes."

"Yeah, um, I don't think so," Jughead replied, trying to look away from the stark naked red-head shaking his tooshie for him, "just go and get changed, okay."

"Oh, well, if you're sure," Archie lifted one leg out of his shorts before kicking the other in Jughead's direction. Before he had time to react, they landed on Jughead's head, covering his face like a mask.

"You're not funny, Archie," Jughead peeled the sweat drenched shorts from is face, but it was too late, he had already been marked with Archie's mighty stench. His mouth and nose were filled with his all-consuming musk, he could do nothing but breath in deeper. He crumpled the shorts in his fists and recovered his face, savoring every sensation. Every intake turning him into an insatiable sweat addicted huff-pig.

Archie stood back and watched his best friend devour his stench, and began gently stroking his flaccid dick.

After a blissful minute, the shorts were snatched from Jughead's hands. He let out what could almost be described as a bark in protest of this upsetting denial. "I should sleep on the sofa," he said, still in two minds about these sudden rousing feelings.

"The sofa isn't very comfy," Archie replied, placing his hands on Jughead's shoulders, "and it gets pretty cold down there at night. You want me to turn up the heat?"

Jughead's face was fixed on his feet, ashamed or rather anxious to look his friend in the eye. His curious eyes eventually started to wander slowly up Archie's legs before stopping at the semi-hard ginger cock gradually growing between his meaty thighs. He instinctively wetted his lips. His head rose further, taking in Archie's impressive toned body, this summer had been good to him, everybody knew that by now. Beads of sweat were still dripping down his sixpack, which was glistening in the low light of the TV.

Archie, cupped his friend's face and the pair finally locked eyes. "You wanna smell more?", he asked, done with his teasing foreplay.

Jughead's breath was heavy as his head was battling with his desires. His heart was beating so hard it was like he couldn't summon the words. Tired of waiting, his body finally took over, he grabbed Archie's arm and raised it over his head. He dove straight in to hot delectable pit, breathing in the sweaty musk straight from the source.

Archie felt like a king being worshiped. He never imagined how awesome it felt to have his best friend under his spell. With Jughead moving in, he could feel this way every day from now on. His stiff cock gave and excitable twitch at the prospect.

Jughead opened his mouth and ran his tongue up Archie's warm soaking pit relishing the intense flavors the sublime jock's under-arms were emissing. He was now firmly hooked on his roommate's scent.

"Hey, the other one's getting kinda lonely!"

Jughead immediately did as commanded, latching on Archie's other pit and repeating the same actions. He didn't want to stop, he had to gobble up every last bead. Archie placed his hand on the back of Jughead's head. He pushed his face deeper into his armpit while gently stroking his hair with his fingers. The feeling of power was intense, like the more adoration shown by his friend's submission, the stronger he felt.

Jughead free'd himself from the tight grip and gasped for air.

"You had enough for tonight, buddy?" Archie said.

With a primal lust in his eyes Jughead growled, "not nearly enough, Sweatykins." He moved back in, smacking his lips all the way over Archie's chest. Rushing downwards, sucking up all the moisture still running down his torso. He got down onto his knees, steadying himself on Archie's hips.

Archie looked down at his lustful sweat licker. Nervous at what he was about to do, and his body unwilling to to attempt to stop him.

Jughead grabbed the rock hard cock looking him in the eye, Archie threw his head back and bit his top lip. He tasted the salty sweat still pouring from his own brow. Jughead flipped the penis up like a leaver, pointing it upwards in line with Archie's freshly worshiped abs.

Jughead stuck out his unquenchable tongue and licked the footballer's sweaty ballsack. Archie felt an explosion inside himself as his jewels were slowly tongue teased. His manhood ached, he felt his junk juice churning with every insatiable swirl of Jughead's tongue. He had reached the point of no return. He needed to fuck.

*

Archie grabbed Jughead by the scruff of the neck and ripped him from his pleading genitles, turned him round and threw his body down on the bed. As he lay there, dazed, he took the opportunity to have a quick whiff of the dried-in Andrews musk embedded in the sheets. An hour ago he wouldn't even have took notice of the smells, or even been a little grossed out by them. But it was his favorite thing in the whole entire world right now.

Archie took a moment to take in just how quickly things had escalated. He started stroking his long cock while admiring Judhead's pert little butt, still hidden underneath his jeans; that just won't do at all. He yanked the back of Jughead's pants down revealing his wonderful meat cushions. He gave them an appreciative smack.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he started teasing around the boy's butthole with his thumb. Eager, Jughead tried desperately to back up onto, moaning as he rocked back and forth. This delighted Archie.

Archie leaned down to lick all the way up the length of Jughead's asscrack. He invaded the sweet hole with his wet tongue before spitting on it and slowly opening it up with his forefinger.

With one hand still teasing the hungry hole, Archie reached over to his bedside drawer and retrieved a condom from the large pile. He tore the packet open with his pearly white teeth and rolled the rubbery sheath over his cock.

"Ugh, I hope your ready," warned Archie.

Jughead slurred a muffled sequence of noises into Archie's funky sheets, some of which closely resembled; 'please just do it' and 'fuck me now'.

Archie spread Jughead's cheeks apart and plunged his thick cock deep into his moist hole. He slowly pushed himself all the way in, stretching Jughead's virgin hole and moulding his insides to fit around it's new master. He slid in and out, maintaining a slow and gentle place. Jughead was still more concerned with huffing the stains on Archie's bed, which was obviously dispiriting to Archie.

In a last moment of inspiration, Archie reached both hands under Jughead's shirt, caressing his body up to his chest. Archie pinched and tweaked the distracted boy's sensitive nipples. Jughead immediately lifted his head up and let out a surprising high pitched screech. "Oh my god, Archie!" he cried.

"That's more like it," belted Archie, laughing in wicked relish, "best toy ever!"

Archie slapped the sides of Jughead's ass and started thrusting faster and harder. He was slapping Jughead's cheeks with his thighs like an unstoppable stallion. Jughead's body was numb, he was picking up the scents of Archie's sex; they were even more delightful that before.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Archie grunted. His entire body tightened in anticipation. He shot a series of loads out of his throbbing cock. He pounded his last thrusts with a scream and rode the comedown as it tingled all through him.

Jughead rolled onto his side to look his love deep in the eyes.

"That was incredible," sighed Archie, "I can't believe that just happened." Archie grasped his bottle of water to rehydrate, and squirted a little bit over his head.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Jughead agreed, watching Archie get all wet again as he pulled his pants back over.

"I'm gonna like having my own personal sweat rag living with me," Archie said, gleefully, "if that's okay with you, little piggy." He picked his towel up again.

"Fuck yeah," Jughead nodded excitedly.

"Well, in that case," Archie's playful tone became increasingly more serious and dominating, "I'm gonna go for my shower now. As a treat for being such a good sweat-pet on your first time, you can change into my sweaty running gear, and soak in whatever's left in them for the rest of the night. Would you like that?"

Jughead's eyes lit up at the prospect, "oh yes, sir!"

"Okay, baby. And if you keep up the good work all this week, I'll be saving up all the funk in my cup after every practice."

*

The night rolled quickly to an end. The pair were snuggled up in bed, fantasizing about all the stuff they could get up to now their friendship has evolved. The two locked eyes and kissed each other goodnight. Archie drifted off dreaming of all the different and exciting ways he could dominate Jughead. Jughead could think of nothing else but Archie's dirty athletic cup.


End file.
